kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Keitaro Urashima
Keitaro Urashima '(浦島 景太郎, ''Urashima Keitarō) ''is a character from the series ''Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu and a primary protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. He is a cram school student desperately trying to get into Tokyo University because of a childhood promise he had made even though he cannot remember the name or face of the girl with whom he made the promise to. Honest and hard-working, Keitaro’s empathy towards other people and their problems, coupled with a desire and compulsion to help, sometimes causes him to become involved in things he shouldn’t be or become entangled in elaborate adventures that cause him to digress from his studies. A notable trait shared between Noriyasu Seta and Keitaro is their nigh indestructibility; able to survive large amounts of damage that lesser people would possibly be killed by. Biography Early Life Born in Hinata, Japan, Keitaro spent his childhood growing up in the quiet town. In his youth, he knew both Naru Narusegawa and Mutsumi Otohime. It was his childhood friendship with these two girls that would lead to the promise girl event, a day in which he promised Mutsumi that he would go to Tokyo University with Naru. Both girls would eventually move away and Keitaro would forget the exact details of his promise, only remembering that he had promised a girl that they would go to Tokyo University together. This became Keitaro's driving force in life, and he made it his life's dream to get into aforementioned university. The source of this amenisa and Keitaro's forgetting of the exact promise details is proposed to be a trait of Hinata. Eventually, a new child moved to Hinata. Seno Nakakami and Keitaro would become swift friends, as Seno found Keitaro's goal of fufilling that childhood promise noble. As Seno was smaller than average for his age, he, like Keitaro, was often bullied in school. Unlike Keitaro, however, he never backed down from a confrontation, standing up for himself and Keitaro whenever possible, and usually ended up making the former bullies into, at worst, friendly acquaintances. Keitaro's friend eventually left in an exchange program to America, and Keitaro continued his studies in Japan. His studying, however, was rather... haphazard. The boy failed to get into Tokyo University twice, which caused his parents to kick him out when he said he wouldn't give up his dream. Life at the Hinata Kicked out of his home for his continued persistence to get into Tokyo University and promising that he would not return until he entered Todai, Keitaro made his way to the Hinata-Sou to stay, recalling that his grandmother, Hina Urashima, had offered to let him stay there. However he soon discovered that it had become an all-girls dormitory. Mistaken for a Tokyo University student Keitaro was allvowed to stay despite mistrust from the girls, particularly from Naru Narusegawa, who was also studying for Tokyo University. While it is eventually discovered that he was not a student of the university, Keitaro receives a fax from Grandma Hina Urashima and becomes the landlord of Hinata House. While studying for the entrance exams and attending to landlord duties, Keitaro managed to gain Naru as a study accomplice and tutor. While accidentally peeping in her diary, Keitaro begins to suspect that Naru was his promise girl. While failing his mock entrance exam and experiencing a bad luck prediction during the New Year’s festival, Keitaro’s relationship with the residents of Hinata House, and Naru in particular, began to improve; with Keitaro receiving his first Valentine’s Day chocolates from the girls. However, in spite of this, when Keitaro learned that the promise that he had read in Naru’s diary was not to him but to her old tutor on the eve of the entrance exams, his distraction was such that he ended up failing the exam. Deciding to take a trip of healing through southern Japan, Keitaro ends up repeatedly running into Naru, who had also failed the exam and was following the same travel route as Keitaro. Opting to travel together, they run into Mutsumi Otohime while on a cruise to Kagoshima. Discovering that she, also, was on a trip of healing after having failed her Tokyo University entrance exam and concerned over her anemia, the pair include her in their travel group to see her home to Okinawa. During the trip Keitaro and Mutsumi exhibit uncanny similarities and discover many similar interests, so much so that Naru begins getting jealous over their compatibility. Not So Typical Summer Vacation Altering the Status Quo A few weeks following the incident with the cursed blade at Kyoto, Seno determined that enough was enough as concerned the dancing around their feelings that Keitaro and Naru had been doing. On the 25th of July, 2006, he visited Keitaro at night and gave him a pep talk, then forced him into Naru's room to confess while he stood outside to guard against any of the usual interruptions. Keitaro, though at first nervous, eventually found the courage to confess his feelings to Naru. To his initial surprise, she returned the affections and the two spent their first night together. The following morning, they both awakened in Naru's room and shared a vision of their past and childhood, where they both simultaneously realized that Naru truly was Keitaro's promise girl, and that Keitaro had in fact promised Mutsumi that he would go to Tokyo University with Naru. Priority Shift Shortly after the duel at Hinata, Keitaro accompanied Motoko Aoyama and Naru to Kyoto, where Seno had traveled to to ask Tsuruko Aoyama for Motoko's hand in marriage. Witnessing the subsequent duel at Kyoto, Keitaro also served as witness to Seno and Motoko's officializing ceremony which recognized them as wed. In the days that followed his friends' marriage, Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi all took the entrance exam to get into Tokyo University. Finding that he feels he could indeed make a high enough score this go around on the exam, he slips into a daydream, envisioning an elaborate future in which he's passed and everything is going just as he wishes. Keitaro snaps out of the daydream, however, when he hears he only has five more minutes to complete the test. Panicking, he looks to his exam packet and answer sheet, completely blank, in distress. He flees town not long after his failure, leaving behind only a note that reads, "Don't look for me; Keitaro." In downtown Hinata, Keitaro bumps into Kimiaki Shirai and Masayuki Haitani, his friends, during his distress. The duo were discussing a labor job over seas that had no requirements. Both become rather shocked when Keitaro snatches the flier with the job information on it and continues on his walk of depression past them. Keitaro travels to the commercial fishing boat bound over seas to the job on the flier he snagged from Shirai and Haitani. He runs into Noriyasu Seta upon the ship, where the other man holds a brief conversastion with Keitaro about the island they're headed to, Pararakelse, but shortly walks away, seemingly distracted by another group of people. Clutching his exam ticket in depression, Keitaro rears back his arm to pitch it overboard when he notices that it has been written on by the other residents of the Hinata-Sou. Dropping to his knees in depression, stating he was just a worthless failure, a gust of wind pulls the ticket from his hand. In a moment, though, he exclaims that he won't give up or let go of anyone, especially not Naru, and he leaps out to clutch the ticket... before realizing that said leap has taken him overboard and into the ocean. His last recollection before drifting into unconciousness is that of a voice telling him that this was not tbe his grave, but that he was welcome to it. On Pararakelse, Seno and Motoko finally manage to track down Keitaro, who was in the midst of stealing some food from a work camp with the help of Nyamo Namo, whom he had decided to help out and help the young girl fufill her promise. Finally corralling their friend, Seno and Motoko give Keitaro a five minute head start before they punk his ass for running away from Hinata. Little do they know, Keitaro uses that time to assemble his and Nyamo's supplies to head across the desert, leaving again. Powers and Abilities *'''Artistic Prowess: One hobby of Keitaro's is sketching, and time dedicated to the random habit has gotten to the point where he can create near-photorealistic drawings of people and places, with the amount of time it takes depending on how many details he's including. *'Confectionery Baking:' Partially due to his parents owning a popular confectionery shop, and partially due to never having a girlfriend, and in an effort to save himself from embarrassment, Keitaro used to make his own Valentine’s Day chocolates and pretended that they were from a Valentine. Over the years he has become quite adept at making chocolates. *'Damage Resistence:' As it says on the tin, Keitaro is very resistant to damage, allowing him to shrug off the debilitating effects of things like sword strikes and punches, though it still hurts and he therefore tries to avoid getting hit. He also, of course, has no desire to determine the exact upper limit of his damage resistance. His friends jokingly refer to this as his being immortal. Appearances *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Prequel Story'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Kuro Arashi Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Love Hina